Seconds
by Lovely Belle
Summary: She is a part of his creation, she doesn't have a name, she doesn't have a life, and he loves her all the same.


At a glance, Dr. Billy Harrisburgs office was absolutely average. Along the plain white walls hung sturdy black frames, that housed newspaper articles about the Dr, interspersed with certificated denoting excellence in the fields of medicine, and science. Three light blue chairs that classed slightly with the dark blue carpet sat against the far wall, next to a potted plant that trembled with each puff of the temperamental air conditioner. On the opposite wall there were two doors, one labeled 'LAB', the other, 'APPOINTMENTS'. Between these doors was a receptionist's window, where a pretty redhead sat, typing away on a computer.

The office was empty, it's oppressive silence was only broken by the tapping of the receptionists keyboard. She shifted in her seat, causing the wheels on her chair to grate against the tile floor. The grating sound was nearly deafening, after sitting in the silence for so long, and She jumped. Her heart was in her throat, and her hands trembled as She set them back on the keys to continue the task at hand.

Three Sheets of numbers later, as She was nearly calm again, the doorknob turned, and She could feel her stomach drop again. The door swung inward, and a towheaded boy, who looked to be about ten, came bounding in. The receptionist tried her best to ignore the dark haired man in the blue uniform that followed him.

"Good afternoon." The man greeted. She nodded back, unable to speak.

"Identification number please." She finally managed to ask, keeping her eyes trained on the little boy.

"463327." He lisped, grinning up at her. She could almost ignore the unsure look in his eyes. He didn't know what was going to happen to him. She didn't either, and She couldn't think of anything to say to make him feel better. She typed the number into the identification program that was always running in the background.

"Though the door on the right, please." She directed, as the printer spat out a receipt. She handed this to the man in uniform, who accepted it with a cheery smile. The click of a closing door signaled that the boy was gone, and She didn't wait to see the man leave before She dove back into her work.

Hours later, after inputting what seemed like an encyclopedia set of data, She shut the computer off. The pile of papers that now needed to be filed sat on the corner of her desk, mocking her with it's mundanity, reminding her that She had to return tomorrow. She puShed the thought away and opened the other door.

The laboratory, as it was noted on the gold plate on the door, was almost glaringly bright. White cabinets of various heights and fortifications lined the walls, making the room seem smaller then it was. A fume hood hung down from the center of the ceiling, directly over a lab table. Every available surface was covered with beakers, or books, the former filled with strangely colored liquids, and the latter with strangely contorted pictures. She tried not to look too hard at an anatomy textbook, fearing what kind of image it would be open to. The doctor had a different way of looking at things, which was made obvious by the experiments that were done, and the practice he ran. Coming into this room always made her nervous, there was something about being in there, and knowing what else happened in there, that set her on edge.

"Dr. Harrisburg?" She called, letting the door close behind her. Her boss could very easily be described as a mas scientist, though She would never say that out loud. He wearing a lab coat, and was bent over the lab table, as he had been nearly every time She had come into the room.

"Just a minute, just a minute." he muttered distractedly, and waved her off. He opened one of the many unidentifiable machines, and a cloud of off white smoke enveloped both him, and the machine. It seemed to settle there, and just as She started to move to open a window, it dispersed, revealing the doctor. He blinked a couple times, she noticed his goggles sitting uselessly on top of hism head, before she noticed the kitten sitting in his hands. He set the kitten down on the table, and swept her up in an enthusiastically tight embrace.

"It worked!" He cried, a little too enthusiastically, right into her ear. She smiled though, despite the discomfort. The action reminded her how young her employer really was. He let her go, quickly, almost as if he were embarrassed by his own excitement.

"You, uh, wanted something?" He asked, as he turned from her to put the kitten away.

"I'm going home for the night, I just wanted to let you know."

"Is it that time already?" He looked down at his wrist for a second, before he realized he was not wearing a watch, he never did. She smiled and nodded, knowing that time management was not the Doctors strong suit. "Well, good night then."

She returned the sentiment, and walked out the door.

"See you tomorrow Pen-." The Doctor began, but she was already gone. It was probably for the best anyway, she hated it when he tried to call her by a name.


End file.
